Secrets in the Snow
by EroseN
Summary: it's snowing in Meifu and Tsuzuki just wants to go play in the snow. Tatsumi and Watari are acting awkward around each other again, and to top it all off, Muraki had finally found a way to infiltrate the world of the shinigami. Yes...There is plenty of yaoi... Tsuraki, Tatari, all the good ones. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

I know it's almost summer where I live so it's weird that I'm writing about snow, right? Well, wrong! I was just up on a very snowy mountain with my friend and her very attractive *cough cough* cousin and friend. You just have to love snowball fights...

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. But I did make a snowman and name it Muraki...

* * *

"Ah! It's snowing! Hey, Hisoka, let's go play!" Tsuzuki was standing at the window, his breath fogging up a patch on the cold glass. Hisoka looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow but otherwise saying nothing. He was curled up in his desk chair, a thick sweater wrapping around his thin body.

"Fine, if you won't come, I'm getting Watari and Tatsumi. They'll play with me!" Tsuzuki pouted for a moment then went to find his other friends. He was out of luck, however, as neither Tatsumi nor Watari were anywhere to be found. Tsuzuki sighed in defeat again and decided to just go out and play on his own. Perhaps he would run into someone walking back from… somewhere, though he couldn't think why anyone would be outside in this weather. It was rare for it to snow in Meifu. The cherry trees were still blooming even in the snow, shedding soft pink petals on top of the newly fallen snow. Tsuzuki walked around a bit, searching for a good spot to build a snowman when he heard two familiar voices coming from over a big snow drift. He ran to the top, getting his boots stuck momentarily in the soft new snow before standing up on the top and looking down on his two best friends.

"Watari! Tatsumi! What are you doing? Can I play?" The two of them, huddled close together, looked up and Watari waved.

"Hey there, Tsuzuki. Tatsumi and I were just-" Watari began to make his way up the big hill, still talking but Tatsumi cut him off.

"We ran into each other on our way back inside and were talking. That's it." Watari looked back in surprise, frowning slightly before shaking his long hair back out of his face.

"Oh. I know, let's have a snowball fight! Okay, I'll go over there and build a fort while you two stay here and get ready. It starts in ten minutes. Ready, go!" Tsuzuki yelled as he darted away for the other side of the snow covered field. Watari began gathering up snowballs in his hands, causing his ungloved fingers to turn red with cold. Tatsumi looked worriedly at the scientist but didn't say anything. Instead, he removed his plain black gloves and wordlessly took the other man's hands in his own. He gently dried off the cold fingers and tugged the gloves on. Watari smiled up at the secretary and was about to say something, but Tatsumi quickly dropped his hands and began to walk away. Watari sighed as he watched his back retreat, hands shoved deep into his pockets. The truth was, they had gone out on a walk together. Watari wasn't sure what thoughts were going through Tatsumi's head, but was glad to spend extra time with him. It wasn't exactly a secret that Watari liked Tatsumi. The people in the office had nothing better to do than gossip when there was no new assignment, and Watari wasn't a hidden person with his feelings. He stood up. He was no longer in the mood for playing in the snow and Tsuzuki was nowhere to be found. The snow was beginning to fall harder now as well and he was looking forward to a hot cup of tea. Thinking that Tsuzuki might have ditched him and already gone inside, he followed Tatsumi's rapidly fading footsteps.

Tsuzuki looked around, pushing his dark hair heavy with melted snow out of his purple eyes. He had a bunch of snowballs in his arms, but no opponent at which to aim. Great, he thought to himself, I was ditched again and by my best friend this time. Why does no one want to play with me? He sat down in the snow, not caring that his clothes were soaking wet. He half heartedly moved some snow around but gave up after a few minutes, flopping onto his back and closing his eyes, feeling the snowdrops melt the moment they landed on his flushed cheeks. The snow was cold, but Tsuzuki was quite comfortable laying down in the soft white fluff. It was very peaceful and Tsuzuki began to slow his breathing, looking for a quick nap.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tsuzuki? I believe that if you lay in the snow for a long period of time, you will develop hypothermia." A smooth voice came from above Tsuzuki's head, penetrating his deep sleep. He opened his eyes to a blurry shape blocking his view of the night sky. He blinked once and a pale face framed by long silver hair came into view. Muraki leaned over Tsuzuki, looking down into his face with a mix of concern and amusement.

"Come now, I can take you back to the office if you tell me where it is." Muraki attempted to pull Tsuzuki up to his feet, but having been laying in the snow for more than two hours, Tsuzuki's legs gave out and he fell forward into the doctor. Muraki chuckled, looking down at the disoriented man struggling to stand up on his own. Tsuzuki stopped moving and looked around. The landscape looked completely changed, the snow changing the rolling hills and walkways into an unfamiliar sight.

"Um, I don't know where we are…" He trailed off, then seemed to remember where he was and tried to push away from Muraki. Tsuzuki stumbled but managed to stay standing, all the while looking around to see if he could recognize a path.

"My dearest Tsuzuki, wouldn't it be better to simply wait out the storm? I'm sure we could find a way to keep warm." Tsuzuki didn't want to, but could see no better option besides freezing out in the cold. Muraki began to murmur a spell, moving his hands around in the air, but Tsuzuki stopped him.

"You idiot! What are you doing, you could burn down this entire place with that one." Tsuzuki knocked the doctor's hands out of the air. "Come on, we can make a snow fort or something. That will keep us warm until the snow starts to let up." Muraki scowled at being interrupted. Tsuzuki began pushing snow into a big pile, Muraki simply watching from the side, his arms folded across his chest.

"You know, you could speed this process up with a little sorcery." Muraki smiled at the man sitting in the snow.

"We're not supposed to use magic without a good reason! Don't waste your energy!" Tsuzuki yelled up at the apathetic doctor. Muraki just laughed and began a spell again, this time causing the snow to pile up into an igloo type building. Tsuzuki sighed and gave up, crawling in the little entrance after the doctor.

"Now, isn't this cozy?" Muraki smiled across the enclosed space at the shivering man curled in a tight ball. Tsuzuki merely glared before his body was wracked with shivers again.

"Oh my, it seems you've depleted your body's store of energy, Mr. Tsuzuki. I know a way to keep both of us warm. However, it may be slightly uncomfortable for you. I know you can be… shy about your body." Tsuzuki blushed but still refused to reply. Muraki scooted closer to the freezing shinigami, sitting a few feet away and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"So, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Tsuzuki finally spoke after sitting in an awkward silence for a while. Muraki smiled, delighted that Tsuzuki had broken the quiet before him.

"It's really not that hard. I simply had to summon a portal and think hard about my tie to this place. That's you, by the way." He added to the end of his sentence, smiling. Tsuzuki shivered, this time not from the cold but from the strange look Muraki was giving him. He looked… hungry. The doctor moved even closer, wrapping an arm around Tsuzuki's shoulders and pulling him close. He smiled down at the frowning man. Tsuzuki weakly attempted to push Muraki away, but after he failed a couple times he gave up. Besides, Muraki's body was strangely warm for their surroundings, and heat was radiating off of his body, warming Tsuzuki.

"Why are you so warm? Do you have a fever or something?" Tsuzuki asked, huddling closer. Muraki pulled him into his lap and encircled his chest with two pale arms.

"No, but I am not stupid and I am wearing proper clothes for this weather. I brought a blanket too if you want it." Tsuzuki glared up at Muraki, thinking he could have used the blanket a few minutes ago. Another shiver ran through Tsuzuki's body accompanied by a loud cough. Muraki pulled a blanket out of his coat and laid it on the floor, moving over to sit on it.

"This isn't working. I need to get you warm and dry. You'll definitely catch a cold if you continue on this way." Muraki pulled of Tsuzuki's shirt before he could protest. Muraki's shirt joined Tsuzuki's on the floor and Tsuzuki was pressed close to the pale, defined chest of the doctor. He stayed still, feeling the Muraki's heart beating quickly. Tsuzuki knew his heart was also tapping out a rapid pace. Being this close to each other was frightening for Tsuzuki and exhilarating for Muraki. Without warning, Muraki pulled Tsuzuki away slightly and leaned down to press his lips to Tsuzuki's frozen ones. Tsuzuki didn't respond, but he didn't pull away either. Muraki took that as consent and trailed his soft lips to Tsuzuki's ear, teasing a bit before nibbling on the bottom of his ear. Tsuzuki gasped at the strange mix of pain and pleasure he was receiving. Muraki stopped momentarily to gaze at him. Tsuzuki tried to hide his disappointment at the interruption, but Muraki laughed and leaned back down, this time opening his mouth and forcing his tongue to mingle with Tsuzuki's.

"Nnh- Muraki… wait!" Tsuzuki tried to push Muraki's hands away but was unsuccessful, merely managing to be pulled closer.

"Don't be shy love. Remember, this is only to keep us warm. Don't worry." Muraki reached down and rubbed Tsuzuki's hard cock through his pants, causing Tsuzuki to moan in pleasure.

"Please… Muraki…" Tsuzuki trailed off, not sure what he wanted. Muraki noticed Tsuzuki's hesitation and stopped, brining his hand back up to cup Tsuzuki's face and slowly leaned into kiss him again softly, this time getting more of a response out of the smaller man. Tsuzuki wound his fingers through Muraki's long silvery hair, pulling lightly on it to bring him closer. Muraki's fingers once again trailed their way down to Tsuzuki's pants, deftly unbuttoning the silver button on his pants. He stripped the man of his remaining clothing and rolled over, pushing Tsuzuki down to the cold floor. He pulled back to take in the sight of the naked man before him. Tsuzuki made a little noise in the back of his throat as Muraki straddled him, causing the friction to become almost unbearable. Muraki licked his lips in anticipation of taking the beautiful man below him. He leaned down and attached his mouth to one of his nipples, sucking at the bud until it became hard, fingering the other at the same time. Tsuzuki was making little mewling noises above him, grasping at Muraki's hair. Muraki slid down further and licked the underside of Tsuzuki's erection, kissing the head before taking it into his mouth, pulling it in as far as he could. Tsuzuki moaned.

"Ah, wait! Muraki, I'm gonna come. No, ah!" Tsuzuki closed his eyes when Muraki swirled his tongue around Tsuzuki's hot cock. Tsuzuki felt himself release into Muraki's warm mouth. Muraki swallowed it all, licking the corner of his lips to get every last bit. Tsuzuki closed his eyes, thinking it was over, but then his eyes flew open when he felt Muraki's tongue probing his tight hole.

"Now, it's my turn darling. Just relax." Muraki gave his fingers to Tsuzuki to lick, and Tsuzuki obliged, covering them with plenty of saliva. Muraki pushed one finger in, waiting to see Tsuzuki's reaction, then another finger joined the first. Tsuzuki sucked in a breath, furrowing his brow at the new sensation. Muraki shoved one more finger in, stretching his tight muscles. He pulled his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and lifting Tsuzuki's legs to rest on his shoulders. He positioned himself carefully and slid into Tsuzuki's quivering hole, the tight muscles stretching to fit him. Tsuzuki let out a little scream before biting his lip to stop his pain from showing through. Muraki waited for a moment, allowing Tsuzuki to adjust before pulling out and slamming in again. Tsuzuki was no longer able to contain himself, but this time his voice came out as a scream of pleasure. The doctor threw his head back, sliding in one last time before letting himself come. Tsuzuki felt the warm seed spread through his body, heating him up.

"I love you, my dearest Tsuzuki." Muraki leaned over Tsuzuki, covering the smaller man with his body, keeping him warm. Tsuzuki shut his eyes and turned his face away, hiding from embarrassment. Muraki gave a low chuckle and pulled Tsuzuki close, wrapping his arms around the blushing guardian of death.

* * *

Well, I think it turned out pretty well! I admit, I was watching the blind side while I wrote this, so there might be some errors. Feel free to let me know if something is wrong... that means review people! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Okay, first, I have to apologize for Tatsumi's major OOCness. I wanted to write a cute little romance scene between the two of them, but Tatsumi kept wanting to become… Hisoka-like. Whatever, I hope it makes for an okay story. Maybe he would act that way around someone he likes. Oh well!

Disclaimer: Really? Really? Sigh, nope, don't own them.

* * *

Watari was following the path of Tatsumi's footsteps, but was beginning to get worried. The snow was coming down really hard and it was getting tricky to see in front of him. After a few minutes, Watari realized that there was no longer a path in front of him. He looked around and noticed Tatsumi sitting on a park bench hunched over with his collar turned up to protect his neck from the cold. Watari turned around and trudged through the knee deep snow, finally coming to rest in front of the soggy secretary. Tatsumi looked up squinting in the wind.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be back at the office by now." Watari said, sitting down next to him. He noticed Tatsumi rubbing his hands together and went to take of the borrowed gloves, but Tatsumi noticed the movement and smiled.

"I'm fine. You keep the gloves, okay?" Watari nodded but took Tatsumi's hands in his own and rubbed them together.

"So, really, why are you here? Did something happen?" Watari look concernedly over Tatsumi's body as if looking for breaks or bruises.

"Oh, It was getting too dark and snowy to see and I knew I was just going to get lost if I kept walking around aimlessly. I thought it would be better to wait the storm out." Tatsumi laughed. "But I guess this wasn't the best place to wait. I should've tried to find shelter or something, huh?" Watari thought for a moment.

"Do you know about where we are? Or what direction from the office we are? Because I think I know where we can wait." Tatsumi described the general direction of where they were and Watari's eyes lit up.

"Perfect! Okay, so, see that group of trees over there? To the right of that is my second lab." He nudged Tatsumi, adding, "You know, the one you wouldn't let me have in the office." Watari smiled and stood up, pulling Tatsumi along with him. They walked to the small building and Watari punched in his entrance code, the doors sliding open to admit them. Tatsumi looked around in amazement. So this was where Watari hid out after a big explosion. It was almost a mirror of his lab back at the office in space and equipment, but for some reason there seemed to be more glowing substances in beakers and test tubes here.

"Oh, please don't touch anything. I'm not even sure what some of them do, so it's probably better to leave them alone." Watari led Tatsumi to the back and opened another door into a living area. There was a small kitchen and a big couch that looked like Watari had spent many a night sleeping on it. The scientist bustled about the kitchen preparing hot tea for the two of them to drink while Tatsumi watched from the couch.

"Can I ask you something? Why did you ask me to take a walk with you? Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Watari set the tea on the table and took a seat next to Tatsumi, training his golden eyes on him. Tatsumi sat in silence for a moment, thinking about the question.

"Tsuzuki asked some interesting questions the other day. I wasn't quite sure how to answer a few of them. Most of them were involving you." Tatsumi said, taking his tea cup and holding it in his hands.

"Well? What were they? I want to know now! Tsuzuki always asks the funniest questions…" Watari remembered when Tsuzuki would come into his lab and start asking questions about everything.

"He asked me, 'You know that Watari likes you, right? So why aren't you doing anything about it? It's annoying to everyone in the office and I think that Hisoka is going to murder Watari if he doesn't stop talking about you.' And I couldn't answer him. Of course, I've always known that you were interested in me, but I guess I've never had the chance to think about what my feelings are." He looked away as he said this.

"So, have you figured it out yet?" Watari asked, keeping his distance so as not to disturb Tatsumi if he responded negatively.

"I'm not sure. Ever since he said that, I can't seem to get you out of my mind. It's really quite annoying." Tatsumi frowned, thinking about all the work he should have been doing when he had been daydreaming about Watari. Watari sucked in a quick breath at the news. So Tatsumi had been thinking about him. Watari reached out with one hand and turned Tatsumi's head to face him once again.

"What do you think about, when you think of me?" Watari asked, keeping his hand on Tatsumi's cheek. Tatsumi closed his eyes at the soft touch and sighed.

Opening his eyes again, he reached out and tucked one of Watari's loose hairs behind his ear, saying softly, "Just little things like this. Or I'll catch a glimpse of you walking outside my window and I'll think that I want to be there with you." A slight blush was creeping up his neck, though he was hiding it well. Watari leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together, just once, before pulling back.

"Was that okay? I want you to know, I think about you all the time as well." He leaned forward and hugged Tatsumi, pulling the bewildered secretary close. His fantasies were finally becoming reality, but he didn't want to rush the other man. He stood up.

"Well, it looks like we'll be here for a while, so I'll make some food. How does instant ramen sound?" Watari asked, searching through his cupboards and coming up with two packets of noodles. Tatsumi was still sitting stunned on the couch, but he shook his head and nodded it was okay. Watari put on some water to boil yet again and leaned against the counter, gazing at the man he had dreamed about for the longest time. He looked a bit lost and helpless, as if he couldn't think of what to do next. Watari took pity on his apparent lack of words and started more of his aimless chatter.

"So you see, now that you know about this place, I'm sure I can convince you to give me a little extra funding, right? I mean, with all this extra space, I could totally fit a ton of new equipment. It would be so awesome!" Watari smiled at the thought.

"No. In fact, going behind my back and using a second lab anyway could get you in serious trouble. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to this place, but I know that the Gushoshins wanted a new storage building for the old books that don't fit in the library…" Tatsumi smiled as well, though his was tainted with malice. Watari sighed, partly in disappointment and partly in relief. He was glad Tatsumi was back to his normal self. The water was boiling and Watari put the noodles in, setting a timer for eight minutes and stepping away again.

"Is there anything I can do? I feel kind of useless sitting here." Tatsumi said, looking around. The room wasn't exactly huge, and he was beginning to feel a little stifled.

"Well, if you really want to help me out, you can take off your coat and shirt. Just looking at you is making me sweat. It's like a hundred degrees in here! Aren't you steaming?" Watari asked, having deposited his own coat when he first entered. He was currently in a black tank top with his hair tied back in a red ribbon. Tatsumi took off his coat, but, unfortunately for Watari, did not remove his shirt.

"Okay, it's ready! Hooray! Let's eat." Watari gave Tatsumi a bowl and sat next to him again, quickly slurping up the hot noodles. Tatsumi tested the soup warily with a finger, pulling it back in pain as the hot liquid burned his skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should have put some ice in yours too, huh?" He grabbed Tatsumi's injured hand and put the injured finger in his mouth, sucking on the burn until he felt it begin to heal.

"Don't you just love our healing abilities?" Watari released Tatsumi who had his mouth open and was staring at Watari with a strange look on his face. Watari couldn't help himself, he leaned in again and kissed the startled man, this time longer and harder. Tatsumi finally responded, reaching a hand up to nest in Watari's long blonde hair. Watari stopped himself forcefully from doing anything else and leaned back against the couch, beaming. Tatsumi looked a little confused but didn't say anything, instead going back to his dinner and finishing it off.

"Thanks for everything, Watari." Tatsumi said, closing his eyes and leaning back after he set the bowl down. Watari was about to respond, but noticed that Tatsumi was already asleep. He smiled yet again and cleaned up the room before turning off the lights and joining Tatsumi on the couch.

* * *

yeah, so this was just my first attempt at Tatari... I'm not sure if there will be more chapters after this one... certainly not for a while. Finals are coming up! Yes, so, please review... I know it's a little rough, but i'm hoping it turned out all right. Thanks!


End file.
